Wanted: Dead Or Alive
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Six Outlaws, six people that are on the run from the law from the crimes they have committed are brought together after a chain of unfortunate events.


**Wanted: Dead or Alive.**

**Summery:**** Six Outlaws, six people that are on the run from the law from the crimes they have committed are brought together after a chain of unfortunate events.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Total Drama, and the idea for Wanted: Dead or Alive comes from Shilogh-Izzy123.**

**A Note:**** I know, I know…One-Shots! They'll be here soon I promise! I lost my Ipod and my friend found it and I haven't seen him in a while, as soon as I get it back I'll get them done, I promise!**

**Anyway, I have been waiting for months to do this and finally I got around to writing it.**

**I was browsing through Deviantart when I saw these amazing pictures that someone had created for a side project she was doing, it was called Wanted: Dead or Alive and involved several of the Total Drama characters in the wild west, being outlaws, it was a very good idea and I was sad to see that there was nothing else aside from a few pictures.**

**So, I contacted the artist and asked for her permission to turn the pictures into a story, she accepted and now…here we are!**

**This first chapter will be a prologue to ease you all into the story, then once all of my promised One-Shots are completed I will start the real story of this.**

**I suggest you all check out Shilogh-Izzy123's work, she is an amazing artist!**

**And I hope that you all liked this! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Prologue.<p>

* * *

><p>People are strange characters, they can do amazing things, cure mankind, heal the sick and create things no one could have dreamed seeing, and it's a strange race of creatures that run along this world.<p>

However, there are some people that believe that to get somewhere in this world, you have to fight for your place, its like fighting for respect, you earn it by killing, hurting, maiming.

Those people…are not the people that this story will be about; this story will be about the ones that had such a cruel life that they were forced to become a person of a cruel nature.

There are six people, six people that had their lives changed and thrown upside down for good, then making them change into violent people that look for nothing but revenge.

They were never like this, they had this life thrust upon them, by the people that were mentioned earlier, the ones that are set out to hurt people and will do any means necessary to get their own way, no matter how cruel it may be.

These six people had cruel lives; each had something that destroyed their seemingly whole lives. For some it was a horrible twist of fate, for others it gave them the break they needed to get out of this cruel world and make a name for themselves.

They made a name for themselves alright; they were the most feared outlaws in the city.

They each had their charms, their quirks and that's what made them all outlaws in the first place.

Person Number One was the most feared Bounty Hunter in all the West, he killed for nothing but the means of money, he was never like that. His life was changed after he suffered thirteen years of an abusive parenthood. His Mother was married to an abusive man, that loved to make his life a misery, so when this boy finally turned 14, he killed him, a gun to the head, simple as that. He died and made this boy into a bounty hunter, however getting into the wrong line of work met him with his demise and he soon wound up in jail, only to be released in a bizarre twist of events by Number Six.

Person Number 2 was an arsonist, her obsession with fire and flames caused her downfall, ever since her first birthday when she was presented with a birthday cake with one single candle on it she had been hooked by the rippling red tip, her obsession soon grew when she accidentally set her family barn alight, when her family asked why she did it, she meekly replied with 'it looked pretty'. However, her obsession turned for the worse when she accidentally killed at the young age of ten, after that disastrous event she went crazy, she became a maniac and soon joined Number Six to destroy the person that ruined her life.

Person Number Three was thrown into this mix by chance, his lover told him to leave and get out of her house, leaving him by himself, and alone to get captured by Number Six, during this time he managed to escape by persuading Number Six to spare his life because of 'love', Number Six had also planned to kill him, but kept him alive and in the group of outlaws.

Person Number Four was in line of royalty, an Arabian Princess to be exact. She lived a life of luxury and was spoiled to maximum, it was heaven until she was kidnapped by hunters, she was taken to America and held as a prisoner, until Number Six found her and freed her, now she's leaning well, she can speak English and under Number Six's wing, she's learning to kill and hurt fast.

Person Number Five was meek and timid, when his love was taken from him in an all too cruel way, he found a new life with Number Six, they both shared the same horrible fate in life and that was their love life, that is why Number Six invited him to join.

Number Six…Number Six…mentioned already many times in this prologue, I bet you are all wondering who Number Six is?

Person Number Six…is the creator of this all, her life was perfect, she had it all…Love, friendship, a family and a home. But in an instant that life was taken from her, she had been unfortunately caught up with someone all her life and when she had the chance to escape, she did so, which resulted in her love, family and home being destroyed and taken away from her, she was even injured in the process. Once she had recovered she sought revenge against those who hurt her, however she was sly and evil about it, she didn't run right up to the one that hurt her and her family, but she killed the ones that he loved, out of spite and so he could experience the pain and hurt that she went through. In her eyes it was the perfect revenge.

After this, she recruited, and when she had her team, the soon became the most feared outlaws in the west.

The six of them, their names only brought fear and tears into the ones brave enough to talk about them.

They were Wanted…Dead or Alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one is done!<strong>

**I hope you all like it; also take a guess on who the six are, I'll think of a prize for the person that guesses them all!**

**I'll update soon like I said, but if I don't then…I'm busy!**

**I listened to 'Knights of Cydonia' while writing this on repeat so…I may have to go and play some Guitar Hero now!**

**Please review!**


End file.
